Novamente
by Alariah
Summary: Ela, novamente se sentia sozinha.Novamente, ele não a apoiou. Novamente ela iria sumir... De verdade desta vez. Para sempre é muito tempo? SakuxSasu


_"Desaparecendo com o sumir das peças  
Das memórias do tempo que passei contigo  
Nós nunca teremos de volta novamente  
Eu não quero chama-las de memórias_

_Eu ando aguentando,aguentando estes sentimentos tristes  
Eu não posso mudas as cores insuportáveis_

_Oscilando,oscilando suas memórias inapagáveis  
Novamente,novamente eu quero deixar refletir em meus olhos"_

**Vision of you- Rentrer en Soi.**

* * *

**Passara o dia no hospital. Ela gostava, ela **_realmente_** gostava?**

**Ela se perguntava, o que ela se perguntava mesmo?**

**Estava cansada.**

-_Cansada do que?_

**Da vida monótona talvez.**

_-Faz tanto tempo que eu não choro..._

_-E quer chorar?_

_-Eu preciso desabafar... Eu chorava tanto antes, e cada fim de choro eu prometia que não iria chorar novamente... E agora quando não consigo é tão sufocante._

_-Talvez não tenha motivos para desabafar. _

**Ela o encarou. Ele realmente sempre desprezava os problemas dela, os sentimentos dela.**

**Encarou o chão. Respirou fundo. Por favor, a quem mais ela poderia pedir?**

**Ela não acreditava em Deus. Ela nunca obteria resposta. Ela se sentia tão sozinha.**

_-Eu sinto um vazio tão grande._

**Ele não entendia. Ela era a única que o entendia. Mas ele não fazia a menor força para o mesmo.**

**Ele simplesmente a olhou, fazendo pouco caso novamente.**

**_Era sempre assim, não era?_**

**Desde que se conheceram, ela realmente achou que ela era a única a entende-lo, ela realmente achou que ele era o único a entende-la.**

**Ele conhecia sua natureza real, seus sonhos.**

**Ele estava consciente dos sonhos não realizados.**

**Mas ainda assim, ele ignorava tanto tudo isso.**

**Ele simplesmente não perguntou o motivo da sua tristeza.**

**Ela como sempre, queria falar assim mesmo.**

**_Precisava._**

**Ele não notou os olhos verdes secos.**

**Incomodava tanto não poder chorar.**

_-Eu acho que vou sumir._

_-Porque?_

_-Estou cansada._

_-Do que?_

**Para ele a vida de todos era tão fácil.**

**_Egoísta._**

_-De tudo._

_-Vá para um Spa._

**Ela retirou os olhos do chão, e o encarou.**

**A dor latente no peito não a abandonou. A dor aumentou.**

**No passado era divertido, até certo ponto, ninguém o entendia, ninguém se aproximava.**

**Mas ela o entendia, ela se aproximou, ela amou ele.**

**Ela achou que eles eram iguais, que ele a entenderia.**

**Mas...**

**-Não é assim.**

**Ela sentia tudo, a dor, o nó na garganta, os olhos queimando, a dificuldade em respirar... Mas ainda não sentia as lágrimas. Os olhos ainda estavam secos.**

**Isso a fazia se sentir mais sufocada. Deveria gritar?**

**Um grito vem, com raiva, dor, agonia, tudo junto.**

**_Desespero._**

**Ele realmente não se importava com ela.**

**Ele realmente não acreditava nos problemas dela.**

**Somente o mundo que o interessasse. Ela não o interessava no momento.**

**Como começou?**

**Qual o motivo?**

**Estou arrependida?**

**Ela estava com raiva, ele simplesmente a insultou de novo.**

**Ela conseguiria viver sem ele? Poderia seu mundo ficar pior.**

_-Você é uma droga!_

_-Foda-se._

**Ele era a sua droga, ele não entendeu deste jeito. Ela estava viciada.**

**Não é certo querer se livrar do vicio?**

**Por que eles estavam brigando?**

**Ele iria embora esta noite mais cedo.**

**Depois de dizer o quão fácil era sua vida.**

**-Eu vou embora, amanhã eu tenho um trabalho realmente difícil, não vou apenas trabalhar com horário marcado e salvar as pessoas na hora.**

**Ele realmente a assumia como um inseto, talvez ele a achasse uma boneca. Sem vida, bonita e deprimente. Feita para brincar.**

_-Eu não tenho culpa se eu consigo fazer as coisas na hora._

_-O que eu faço é realmente difícil. Eu não salvo uma pessoa, posso salvar famílias ou vilas inteiras._

**Sempre foi assim não? Ele sempre menosprezou tudo que ela fizera. Ele sempre a desprezou.**

**Ela não abaixou a cabeça desta vez.**

**_Encarou o teto.(1)_**

**Toda droga fazia mal. Ele não era diferente.**

**Ele achava que era melhor, por lutar, planejar, estar sempre alerta, e salvar vilas com suas missões Rank-S. Ela não era digna de nada por salvar vidas de ninjas e civis com sua medicina.**

_-Você não seria capaz de salvar a si mesmo. Nunca foi. Seja de um ferimento, ou de..._

_-Boa noite, Sakura._

_-Você não pode jugar meu trabalho, você nunca o fez. Seu trabalho não é mais ificil que o meu._

_-Você não sabe._

_-Eu sei, se esqueceu que eu nem sempre fiquei confinada a um hospital? Ou que eu já salvei sua vida?_

**Ele se esquecera que ela queria partir.**

**Ela queria dizer adeus quando ele se simplesmente se foi.**

**Mas seria bobagem dizer uma coisa da qual não se tem certeza ainda se iria cumprir?**

**Talvez ela poderia fazer um teste. Ela não falou com ele nos outros dias.**

**Ele não falou com ela.**

**Eles já haviam brigado? A ponto dela realmente desaparecer?**

**Ele não era uma realidade para ela.**

**Será que ele sentia mais falta dele do que ela dele? Estava sendo fácil. Ele como em outras vezes chegaria para falar com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido?**

**Ela não se prenderia a esta vida impalpável de novo.**

**Ela iria embora, novamente. Até quando durasse o para sempre.**

**Até ela ter a vida.**

"_Não quero sobreviver sem viver, para sempre_."

**Foram as primeiras linhas que ele viu no papel. Ela gostaria de estar lá, para ver os sentimentos dele, ao perceber que ela se fora.**

"_Se os nossos gostos não são iguais, nós somos, se você não é para mim, eu não sou para você._

_Se você não me pertence, eu não pertenço a você, do jeito que você pensava. _

_Não é assim. Eu me enganei._

_ Eu te entendia, eu agüentei tantas coisas. Tantas crises. Você nunca esteve ao meu lado._

_Jamais se importou. Então para que escrever esta carta? Você é egoísta o suficiente para lamentar apenas a perda da pessoa que __te__ entendia. Você perdeu. Eu não._

_Ainda assim, é suficiente para mim, eu sei que dói em ti. _

_Eu fico feliz com isso._

_Ainda que sejam as migalhas de seu afeto. _

_Como você se sente sabendo que eu já não estou perto? A sua disposição? Devo admitir que é assustador, e agonizantemente libertador, livre das tuas garras, dos teus mau-humores, pessimismos. Você nunca me animou._

_Digo que agora eu consigo chorar, sem sua presença opressora, eu sou livre, por mais aterrorizante que isso pareça._

_Eu construirei minha vida, sem a sua sombra, sem seu desprezo, sem me achar menor do que sou._

_Eu serei feliz. Eu te amarei._

_Nunca deixei de amar quem eu já amei. Nunca alguém que eu amei não me decepcionou._

_Nunca que eu vou desistir. Nunca será dito o suficiente._

_Querido Sasuke, como é me perder?"_

**Talvez o maior arrependimento fosse não saber como ele reagiu.**

**Ele sofreu?**

**Sim**

**Ele a procurou?**

**Sim.**

**Ele teria mudado?**

**Quem sabe...**

**Mas ao menos, agora ele sentia o mesmo vazio que ela. E o vazio dela diminuiu um pouco por isso.**

**Finalmente separados, ela conseguia dividir sua dor.**

**E só separados, ele foi capaz de entende-la.**

**E ela, ela viveu sua vida, sem jamais esquecer. Um amor nunca se apaga, nunca se esquece.**

**Mas sempre haveria outro para substituir. Talvez igual ou melhor.**

**Poderia ser pior. Ela poderia ser mais burra do que aparentava. Mas sempre haveria espaço para recomeçar. Talvez, sem precisar procurar, sem precisar estar atenta, no caso dela, como sempre foi ao acaso, por ser desatenta mesmo.**

**Por esbarrar em coisas, ser estabanada.**

**_ Por derrubar o café_.**

_-Prazer, Uchiha Itachi._

_

* * *

_

**(1)-"Ela não abaixou a cabeça desta vez. _Encarou o teto." - _**_Eu realmente quis deixar claro neste pedaço, o quão orgulhosa ela se tornou, em pouco tempo, ou como foi uma situação ironica, exatamente por isso._

**_Q_uanto a fic? Bem, eu realmente jamais achei que seria capaz de escrever um drama, mesmo que não seja uma death-fic, ainda foi além do meu imaginavel um dia. O motivo de escreve-la? Estava no clima. Escrevi-a em uma hora e meia e ja estou postando, demorou mais para formatar tudo que a idéia em si.**

**_Q_uanto as outras fics, bem, 'Dança com leques' ja está quase pronta, 'banhos quentes e despertadores' tenho de admitir(pondo minha integridade em risco), que eu nem comecei a escrever o sétimo capitulo, e sinceramente não o pretendo este ano, mas calma que em janeiro tudo muda, e falta menos de um mês para isso. No momento apesar das idéias para 'bq e d' não consigo escrever, 'dcl' ja está fluindo mais naturalmente, mas ainda assim é dificil, pois é mais trabalhada em contexto que banhos quentes, e ainda não defini totalmente os personagens(suas personalidades).**

**_O_h e claro, estou escrevendo mais uma fic Itax Saku(incrivel como a Sakura está em todas, a acho uma personagem muito versátil!)**

**_N_ão será totalmente uma comedia, mas não será um drama. Por não ser nem um nem outro, ainda estou em divida se ela tem peso para ser postada.**

**_E_u gostaria muito que vocês, todos que leram isto, pudessem me mandar uma review com o que acharam, admito que esta foi uma fic-teste para ver se consigo escrever algo mais sério, e assim finalizar o contexto da fic itaxsaku. Sempre terá humor, claro, mas quero saber se posso me aventurar em dramas também.**

**_N_o mais, agredeço por perderem seu tempo lendo esta fic meio sem noção. Beijos, sorte na vida people ;D**


End file.
